Love Letters
by towardpages
Summary: Femslash February! 7 love letters. 7 different love stories. Rated T because their teenagers. Next up is Justine/Ramona.
1. To Apple

Apple White was one of the most lusted after girls in school. That was clearly to anyone and everyone. She was the girl that guys, and girls, wanted to say that they went on a date with in high school to their kids. But before Daring turned into a beast, before Darling was the one to wake her up, and even before Raven said she wanted to write her own happily ever after, Apple White was never one for the dating scene. Not even Daring Charming got a date with Apple.

As Apple walked down the hall, she felt the eye of those who believed they were in love with her. Maybe it was because of her beauty or maybe it was because of her power, but they were in love with the Apple White they saw. They didn't even know she made herself into what they wanted.

All the people who said they were in love with her, they were in love with Apple White daughter of Snow White, not Apple White.

Anyone close with her know she had glasses, all her other classmate didn't. Everyone in the girls dorm know that Apple was the best video game player in school, none of the princes know that. The ones who have been with her since the beginning know that Apple was happy not to have to follow in her mothers footsteps, none of the people in the hall knew that.

Apple sighed as walked to her locker, positive that today was going to be like every other day. And to everyone else her days were picture perfect. She sighed as she opened her locker and her prediction was proven. Dozen of love letters fell to the floor and she picked them up.

Apple pushed them all to the bottom of her purse before heading to class. She was good in all her subjects, but she wasn't really in the mode to raise her hand and begging the teacher to pick on her.

Apple wondered if this was how it was going to be forever after. Hundreds of people saying they loved her when they really didn't. How was she going to find her one true love? Was she going to have to have to go on a date with ever single person who claimed that they loved her before she found the one? What gender would the one be even?

Apple was never one to judge love, that was one of the first lesson she had learn as a kid. She believed that everyone should love everyone freely and it didn't take a genius to see how gay Ever After High was. Even people who were 'claiming' they had no interest in the same sex couldn't deny the gayness around them.

Accepted with the fact that she was going to be in bad mood today, which was rarer than February 29th, Apple asked to go to the nurse saying that she wasn't feeling well and made it so she could miss the rest of her classes and go back to her dorm.

When she walked down the halls, she wondered what it would be like if she wasn't the daughter of Snow White. What it would be like to walk around without a dozen pair of eyes looking at her.

Once she had reached her dorm, she tossed her bag on to the end of her bed and let her face fall into the red, white, and gold pillows. She didn't know how long she stayed there, laying in her bed with no thoughts in her head.

She got up and removed her contacts and put on her big red frame of classes, planning to get her DS out and play whatever game was in there. She pulled in out of her drawers and was about to get all snugged in her bed before her eyes landed on a note that was on a pillow to the far right of her bed.

She climbed over her comforter before snatching it up.

The letter was gold with little apple stickers, that Apple found adorable, holding it together. Carefully she pealed the bottom of the stickers so that she could open the letter.

 _Dearest Apple,_

 _I don't even know where to begin. From the cute little dimples you have, to the bounce of your hair, to your unbelievable eyes. Your picture perfect in anyones eyes. But I have to say I prefer those big red frames of yours, those Pokemon pj you where, to your weird obsession with broadway show-tones, your even more perfect when you let people see the real you. You don't hide behind the White title, your just add._

 _I want you to be my Apple._

 _I think it started earlier this year when I figured out I liked you. The more I got to get to know you the more I realized I never wanted to stop. I wanted to be the first person you told when you figured out something new about your self or be with you when you did. I don't want anyone else to be at your side, cause I think no one fells the way I do about you._

 _With my whole heart,_

 _Little Bird._


	2. To Cupid

Cupid loved what she did. She loved that she got to help people who were stock in love, people who just wanted to talk about love, and, her personally favorite, people who needed help telling the ones they loved that they love them.

Some people didn't really want their problems talked about in front of all the viewers, so she opened up a letter service, where people can just write to her instead of calling her. People tended to be more personally with a pen and paper rather than their thumb's and texting. And she wanted to be more personally with them because she didn't have a time limit.

With her show she had to get to a certain amount of people in a certain amount of time but letters toke longer, both ways. She tended to let letters pile up over the week and on the weekends she would get a cup of hot chocolate and her pj's and just read and write. She even got Creative Storytelling credit for some letters.

Cupid pulled the box of letters closer to her chest as she left her studio. The few she had opened talked about how the people wanted to make their valentine feel special for the up coming holiday. Cupid rolled her eyes as she wrote her response to them. The most special thing you can do for someone you love is to do something that shows that you know them and to not let someone else choose for you, so Cupid wrote quick response to each of them. If the other letters were like this she might have time to hang out with her friend tomorrow.

"Here you go," someone said, as they held a door open for her to the stairs.

"Thanks," the goddess cried, grateful for not having to put the box down.

"No problem," Cupid looked up to see the eyes that had haunted her up until a few weeks ago. Blue eyes that belong to one Dexter Charming.

A few weeks ago, when Raven ended thing with Dexter for unknown reasons, Dexter had come to Cupid for help. If she had been the same girl she was in the beginning of the year, she probably would have confessed to Dexter and told him not to go get the girl that he liked, but she had changed. And so had he.

He came to her looking for help to get Raven back with a spell or a potion. He thought that he had worked so hard to make them work that it was neither fair or right for Raven to just leave their relationship. It was a side that Cupid had never seen before, a side that she didn't find that attractive. As she looked at Dexter as he continued to rant, she didn't even find him attractive. In fact she found him pretty revolting.

She refused to help him, saying that he must win Raven back on his own. He wasn't very happy about that.

Earlier that week though, he had come to Cupid's office and apologized. But even when he did, she didn't find him attractive and she came to the decision that she should be what he always thought of her as. A friend.

"Busy weekend," he asked, glancing the box.

"Hopefully not," She smiled.

"Wish I had known about that back when I...," Dexter trailed off, thinking back to when he made a foul of himself on Cupid's mirrorcast, where people could get more instant help with their love problems.

"It's ok to be broken up with Raven," Cupid said as they made their way out of the school, and to the dorms.

"Ya I know," Dexter said, looking down at the ground.

"Seriously Dexter. Everyone goes through break-ups and you go to a school where there are like a billion girls and 20 guys, so I'm betting you'll be one of those girl's prince," Cupid said, not knowing when this conversation turned into one big letter.

"Or you can be a princess to one of those guys, I'm not one to judge. Being a goddess of love and all," Cupid quickly added before Dexter could say anything.

Dexter chuckled and thanked Cupid before he headed to the boys dorms and Cupid headed to the girl's.

"CUPIDDDD," a voice screamed as soon as she enter the dorms. She barley had time put her box down, well more like drop the box at her feet, before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hi Blondie," Cupid laughed.

"You were gone wayyyyyyyy too long," Blondie whined as she picked up Cupid's box.

"You don't have to do that Blondie," Cupid said.

"Yes I do, if these were what were keeping you from coming home," Blondie said, before she glared down at the box of letters, "Bad letters for keeping my Cupid away."

Cupid laughed as she entered the bathroom to change into something more comfortable before she started writing.

Once she had changed, and gotten her favorite candle that always helped her write, she made her way to her bed, where she had placed the box of letters.

Blondie looked over at Cupid, surprised. "Why did you stop writing," she asked.

"This letter...," Cupid started, her eyes not leaving the page and her hands clutching the paper in her hand.

"This letter is...," Blondie continued.

"It's a love letter, to me," Cupid said.


	3. To Justine

Justine lifted her back leg and once she raised it as high as it could go, she let it bended and fall to the side along with her back.

Justine was a ballet dancer, but she had a love for contemporary. The usually sadness the dancer shared through his or her's movement was something unlike anything Justine ever felt.

She turned off the music and looked at herself in the mirror. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and Justine wondered if her cousin's loved other styles of dance as much. All her cousin's attended Ever After High, but only up until Legacy Year. Then they are shipped off to the Royal Ballet Academy, where they don't really do anything other than ballet.

There are no mirrorcast to watch, no clubs to join, to parties on the weekends. They don't even have any comfort food for you to eat, just the healthiest options during meal time. She won't know anyone there, and she would leave her friends behind.

And she probably would be the only girl who has never been kissed.

It wasn't like getting kiss was on top of Justine's to do list, but when your locker was right next to Ashlynn Ella you might want to know what it would be like. Hunter's tongue found it's way into Ashlynn's throat every morning, though Ashlynn didn't seem to enjoy it as much as Hunter.

Justine grabbed her bag, through on her sweatshirt, and left the studio.

"Down already, you have the studio bucked for another half an hour," Duchess said from the ground, where she was stretching.

"Well I guess it's your lucky day," Justine said dryly.

"Are you ok," Now if you know anything about Ever After High, you know that this isn't the type of question that Duchess Swan of all people would ask.

"I don't know," Justine said honestly, dropping next to Duchess. "I don' know if I want to stay here or go to RBA."

"Stay here, I won't have any competition with out you," Duchess said, as she began to stretch out her overspilt.

Justine let out a dry laugh.

"Seriously," Duchess said, "First of all, you would hurt your friends if you leave. Second, your growing as a dancer, even if it isn't as much as you would if you were at Royal Ballet. And third, even if you do go a part of you would still want to be here."

Justine looked at Duchess as she began to get up. Duchess packed up her things before looking down on Justine, in the literal sense, "I do hope you stay Justine. You fit in really well here."

A nice silence passed between the two and right as Duchess was going to open the door, Justine asked, "Can I ask you... a sort of odd question?"

"I think you just did," Duchess said, smirking, as she pressed her back against the door, "Shot."

"Have you ever been kissed," Justine said quickly, earning herself a crazy look from Duchess, "Like is it normal for someone our age to have been kissed?"

Duchess chuckled before replying, "Ya it's normal to have been kissed when your 15. And it's also normal to have been kissed after your 15. I personally got my first kiss when I was 13 but thats a story for another time."

Duchess walked into the studio leaving Justine on the floor.

Justine didn't even understand herself why she was so obsessed with this. Maybe because if someone wanted to kiss her then she would could give her parents a reason for her to stay.

"See ya Justine," Duchess said, as she shut the door.

Justine got off the floor, because nobody really liked the floor.

As she walked down the hall, she saw kids chasing each other, laughing, and just being teenagers. For some, this would be the last time in their life they could have the chance to be teenagers.

As she walked up the stair to her dorm because it was on the third floor of the dorms, she pulled out a letter in her bag and pushed it into Cupid's love letter box, it's contents holding the same question she had asked Duchess only minutes before. Cupid had small mail boxes all around the school, so if at any moment you had a love problem you could send her a letter from almost anywhere in the school.

She finally made it to her floor, gratefully that her dorm was the first one in the hallway. Next to the door though was her roommate, Ramona Badwolf.

Justine gulped as Ramona looked up at her with those steel blue eyes.

"Bout time," she huffed, "I forgot my key and have been waiting here for a half an hour."

"How can you keep forgetting your key, you remember everything I have to bring to class and yet you can't even keep track of any of you things," Justine chuckled, and if she had looked behind her as she opened the door she would have seen Ramona blush.

"Hey this is for you," Ramona said, picking up a letter from the ground.

Justnie put her bag by her bed, and toke the letter from Ramona's hand.

"Aren't you going to open it," Ramona asked.

"I think I'll do it later," Justine said, as she flopped down on her bed.

"Are you sure," Ramona asked, clearly wanting Justine to open it now.

"It's not from the school, so it must not be urgent."


End file.
